


No reasons to us

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex, Twincest, versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Fred y George no tienen razones para ser ellos.





	No reasons to us

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... fic nuevo. Estas semanas han sido horrible en varios sentidos, el día de hoy estoy que me hago bolita en la cama con una infección que me mata, así que subo esto en busca de amor y apapachos.  
> Esta historia la escribí a pedido de MoonErebos y ni siquiera recuerdo en que estaba basado, porque hasta ahora lo subo, lo siento por eso. 
> 
> Advertencias: Twincest.
> 
> Historia beteada por mi diosa y esposa rosedaldecuervos.

Están tan hartos de la vida en casa así que realmente le agradecen a Harry por haberles dado todos esos galeones.   
   
Sólo no habrían soportado ni un segundo más estar en la casa donde nacieron, donde crecieron... Están tan enfermos de escuchar a su madre hablar sobre la grandeza de un viejo mago barbón, de Ginny fingiendo que no sigue interesada en Harry, de la misma superficialidad de sus sentimientos. Simplemente no toleran a Ron en muchos niveles... no pueden seguir más tiempo atrapados en ese infierno sofocante que es su familia, pero la realidad es que no todo es sobre lo mal que está su familia.  
   
Están tan felices de huir de esa casa por la simple y sensual razón de que fuera de ella se les permite ser ellos.   
   
Fuera de la casa pueden hacer lo que quieran, decir lo que quieran... amarse tanto como quieran.  
   
Fred se estremece bajo en toque de George en su pecho, la punta de sus dedos acariciando sus duros pezones. No es la primera vez que se tocan, pero es la primera vez que pueden hacerlo con libertad y sin miedo de ser atrapados por cualquier persona, porque ese departamento es el paraíso para ellos.   
   
La mano de George hace su recorrido hacia abajo, colándose dentro de los pantalones de pijama y tomándolo en su mano con firmeza.   
   
—George... —gime por primera vez en voz alta y el temblor en la mano que lo sostiene es un prueba que esa palabra, el nombre de su hermano desbordando pasión los afecta a ambos.   
   
Con la respiración acelerada George se inclina y lo besa con fuerza.  
   
Ambos gimen al contacto y se olvidan de todo lo demás.   
   
El mundo en el que viven es un asco, hay una guerra, tienen una familia insoportable y lo peor... la persona que más aman en el mundo es su propio hermano. Pero no les importa, no les importa porque están juntos en ese momento y no hay una sola razón por la que no valga la pena luchar por ese mundo putrefacto y lleno de belleza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twincest para el alma ¿Adorables? ¿Los aman?


End file.
